Three Wishes
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Just a short cuite story I think at least What will Takato do with his wishes? Not quite Yaoi, but contains a gay theme Also had no idea what to rate this my stories are usually M


Okay, heres the story: I usually don't do things like this but, Today in my college writing class, we had a midterm exam, and we had a writing prompt of "If a wizard gave you three wishes, what would they be? Explain why in detail." but I have decided i want to be a writer, so I took a chance and Instead of following directions, I wrote it into a story. I thought it was a cuite little thing, so i changed the names and I think it fits. I hope you like it.

DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN DIGIMON

Also, this is not technically a yaoi (i don't think) but there is a gay refrence, so if you have a problem with that, TURN AWAY NOW!!

Last note, this is set in an unknown land, NOT Japan (This note is for wish two)

Here we go, Three wishes:

On a hot day in the woods, Takato sat down to take a break. He had been running from people hurting him and was hiding.

"Man it's hot out!" He said to no one. As he opened his bottle of water, he noticed something in the weeds. He suddenly felt a bit scared.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Takato," He heard the voice say. "I am Genni, a magical wizard and I am here to grant you three wishes of whatever your heart desires! Money, fame, power, name it, and it's yours."

Takato thought about it for a second and said, "The first thing I want is to have friends."

The wizard was stunned. No money? No power? What was with this guy?

"But Takato," He said gently,

"Why have friends when you could be the richest person in the world?"

Takato shook his head. "Why would I want money? It will only last so long, but friendship is forever." And with that, the wizard cast his spell.

Suddenly two other guys appeared beside him. The wizard spoke saying "This is Henry and Kazu. They are your friends for life."

Takato jumped for joy. The Wizard was amazed. Brad was reacting like had just gave him the fortune he offered. And he realized they were already, laughing, joking and being friends.

"I hate to break this up," the wizard said, "but Takato, I need your second wish."

Takato nodded. The wizard got ready, surely now he would ask for money. But Takato surprised him once again.

"I wish I could speak Japanese." The wizard was shocked!

"Why learn Japanese?"

Takato smiled. "I have been trying to learn the language for years but it has been difficult."

The wizard smiled and cast his spell. Within seconds, he was speaking in Japanese. "Arigato" He said to the wizard, "Ohiogashumas" The wizard smiled knowing he said 'Thank you' and 'Good morning'.

The wizard knew he had to wish for money or power now. He turned to Takato who was showing of his new language ability to his friends.

"I must leave soon," The wizard said. "Please make your final wish."

Takato stood up on a rock, he felt like he had the power to do something great.

"I wish…" Takato said, and the wizard was getting ready for money and power. Takato finally finished.

"I wish… That all the discrimination in the world would stop. All the unneeded hatred in the world would just go away." The wizard was shocked!

"But Takato, what could that have to do with you?"

Takato looked at the wizard sadly and said: "Because I am gay. Ever since I found out everyone looks at me differently. No one gives me a chance anymore. I want to walk alone at night and not worry about getting shot at by someone who hates gays so much they think they should die. That's what I want."

The wizard nodded and cast his spell. The next thing he knew, he was awake in a castle, and he saw the king coming towards him.

"Good morning, my son." Takato was confused.

"Father? But you kicked me out years ago, because I was gay."

The king looked offended.

"What are you talking about my son? You know I never looked down on you for who you like!"

The king hugged his son.

"You will always be my son, and someday you will be king along with power and fame you will be rich… oh and Henry and Kazu are here. That's why I woke you up. I'll leave you to get dressed."

As Takato watched his father leave the room, He thought about all that happened. And as he started to leave his room. He said to himself: "Thank you Genni the wizard. You have made all my dreams come true."

THE END!

I hope you think it's 'cuite' like i do Review!


End file.
